Wasaga Strip
by MargouxBriar
Summary: After Sean moved back to Wasaga, it wasn't expected that he'd take the straight and narrow. But can a not so innocent girl teach him to let go of his past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation in any way. I do however own any of the character's that you've never heard of before. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Reopening Old Wounds

The faint stream of techincolor washed over the aged wall paper of the Cameron trailer although no one was watching the ancient TV set. Mrs. Cameron was perched on a chair by the kitchen window, her cornflower blue eyes glued to the street outside the window panes. Her husband eyed her sorry state from across the room before diverting his gaze to his watch: 11: 09; Sean was due back two hours and... Just as he was calculating the exact time a pair of headlights streamed through the kitchen window and his wife breathed a sigh of relief. Moments later their youngest son sauntered inside, mumbled a "hey", and reached for the refrigerator door.

"In case you weren't aware, you're curfew is 9:45." Sean poked his head from out the belly of the fridge and glanced at his clearly upset father.

"Yeah I know but I got a little side tracked."

"A little side-" The graying man cradled his head, refraining himself from shouting something he'd later regret. "You can't just disappear for eight hours and not tell us where you're going. Do you have any idea what this is doing to your mom? You're breaking her heart and if you make this habit I assure you it won't be old age that kills her." Sean's hand paused over the metal cap of his root beer, taken aback by the statement. Deep within his conscience he had always felt as though he was the one responsible for her heart ailment rather than heredity.

"I'm sorry okay?" Turning his attention to him mother he assured, "It won't happen again. I promise."

"Sean?" His mother called him over with a wave, and kneeling before her she unfurled her hands and cupped them around Sean's cheeks. "An old woman's heart can take only so much. Don't disappoint me or I may just have to take away your allowance." He smiled a reply and managed a nod despite the ache in his chest at the sight of his mother, he could only imagine the pain in her laboring heart. Pain that he - not the heart attack- had caused. Satisfied Mrs. Cameron kissed her son's forehead before slowly making her way towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. When she was out of ear shot Mr. Cameron drew a chair for himself at the head of the table.

"What the hell are you doing out so late anyway?" There was no reply just the sound of Sean drumming his fingers against the glass bottle. "Sean?"

"I'm just- handling some business. Its not important so don't worry..." His words were silenced as a plastic bag was tossed onto the table.

"What's this?" As his father swept his hand over the contents Sean eyed the red lighter which wasn't too incriminating on his behalf. The real damning evidence was the glass bowl beside it, it's once transparent bottom now blackened by a recent flame. Two words ran through his mind when his father fixed a hardened gaze on him. Oh. Shit.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Give it up Sean. Is life just one big game for you? Do you think that when you do something stupid like this that all you have to do is apologize? Wake up kid there's no reset button in life. When you do something stupid there are consequences."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"If you did you wouldn't have hit that Tyler kid and skipped town. If you had any common sense you wouldn't have killed that boy up in Toronto." Sean rose so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in crashed into the wall a foot behind him.

"I told you before. The damn gun just went off."

"And what if it didn't?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think I meant to kill him?"

"Well if he had killed that girl wouldn't you have?" The 17-year-old ran a hand down his face, shooting his father a pained smile.

"I can't believe that you think I'd just- shoot somebody."

"My son cares more about getting his next fix than his future. What am I supposed to believe?" If looks could kill Mr. Cameron would have been, a dozen times over with the glare Sean was giving him before he stormed out the front door.

I hoped you enjoyed it! Constructive critisim is always welcome! 


	2. Angel of Montana

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation in any way. I do however own any of the character's that you've never heard of before. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Angel from Montana

The late September air cut through Sean's t shirt like a knife through butter but he could've cared less, his father's words had cut twice as deep. How could he say something like that? His conscience had been to hell and back with grief for what he'd done. Realizing that he still clutched the bottle of root beer he downed the remainder and chucked it against a chain link fence where it rained to the ground in a shower of brown glass.

Sean fell in a crumbled heap onto the leaf strewn grass, drawing his knees to his chest and stabbing a hand through his brown waves. It was almost like his dad thought that he was a- in that instant Sean knew. He knew why his dad didn't associate with him, why he never defended him: his own father thought that he had murdered Rick in cold blood. His four lettered cry was drowned out by the rattle of the fence as Sean's fist struck it.

"Hey." The statement was more concerned than accusatory, not at all what he expected in his neighborhood of drug addicts and ex-felons. Nonetheless the small voice had come out of nowhere and startled him, and before he could confront it a sharp pain traveled like fire through his body as fragments of glass pierced his palm and fingers.

"Damn it." Too concerned about this injuries he hadn't noticed a shadow jump from the roof of a nearby trailer until a teenaged girl bent down before him.

"Are you all- ugh that looks painful."

"You're kidding?" Ignoring his sarcasm she grasped his elbow and began pulling him towards one of the trailers.

"Come on. I'll get you cleaned up." He was about to retort that he didn't need her help or anyone's for that matter. But he was bleeding all over the place and not in hurry to get back home and so, decided against it. The mobile home she led him into was much like his own; it was small with no more than two bedrooms and extremely old but unlike the Cameron's homey influence this place practically oozed playboy out of its porn poster lined walls. Sensing the uneasiness surging through him as she directed him to the bathroom she mumbled pleasantly,

"Those are all my cousin's things. Park it." Patting the granite sink top he took the gesture as an invitation to sit. "Oh almost forgot." She flicked on the light, flooding the room in florescent brilliance. "It might be just a tad difficult in the dark." As his eyes slowly adjusted to the onslaught of light he finally took in the girl pulling shards from his hand.

And felt the air rush out of his lungs.

She was beautiful. That was the only way he could word it; the only word that could give her justice without him sounding like a perve. Despite her 'innocent' pajamas: a pair of gray flannel pants adorned in skulls and crossbones and a black cami that only showed off her supple assest there was no way to downplay her beauty. As she tended to his wounds shoulder blade lengths of auburn curls escaped from behind her multiple pierced ears and draped over her oval shaped face.

"Oh shoot, where's my manners? I'm Erica but everyone calls me Eric." All coherent thought slipped from his mind as he met her gaze. Her eyes were a dark shade of hazel but there was something else- flecks of green that seemed to catch in the light. "Cat got your tongue? See when I tell you my name usually it warrants you to tell me yours."

"OhmybadI'mSeanCameron." Her odd shimmering eyes fixed quizzically on him.

"Sorry?"

"Cameron Sean. Sean Cameron." He groaned under his breath wishing that he could kick himself.

"Well which one is it?"

"Sean."

"Well Sean it's nice to meet you." He managed to nod, not daring to speak less it come out as word vomit again. Instead he kept his head down focusing on his throbbing hand and how gingerly she was working. Their hands he realized were in contrast with one another: his had ceased to rid of the tan he had gotten over the summer and her's - they brought to mind hazelnut coffee. "So... what's up between you and your dad?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"How could I know? I'll bet the whole neighborhood heard you two."

"Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before."

"I lived in Montana."

"For how long?"

"My whole life."

"Then why move to Wasaga?"

"I had no choice. It was either move here with Jeremy, my cousin or live on the street. There was no way I could keep the farm running after my folks died."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Nah I'm okay. They died three yeas apart from each other so I've had time to mourn. And frankly I'm done mourning." Scourging through the first aid kit she tapped her chin in thought. "Oh I forgot the bandages, I'll be right back."

After a minute or two he hopped off the counter and toured the trailer in boredom. Opening the door to the room closest to the bathroom he peered around the corner hoping that she was focused on finding the bandages. She was but Sean soon lost his focus as he watched her attempt to search atop the fridge; the result being that her top began to rise each time she stretched, revealing a tattoo on her lower back that he couldn't- shouldn't be trying to make out.

Closing the door behind him he switched on the light to Erica's bedroom.

I hoped you enjoyed it! Constructive critisim is always welcome! 


End file.
